


Travelling Home

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto is an Owl Trainer, Day 6: Travel, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Rare Pairings, first fic, idk what to tag here yikes, oikawa is a model, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's job lasts longer than planned, but he's finally going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling Home

Oikawa’s foot tapped away as he stared out the plane window, a layer of clouds stopping his view of the world below. He was finally finished with work in Paris, and had miraculously convinced his manager to get him a week free of work (he _had_ been working for two months straight after all, he _definitely_ deserved the holiday).

According to his watch he still had an hour and a half left before his flight finally landed in Tokyo. After that it would only be another half hour before he made it back to his apartment; whether or not he’d finally be home however would be another matter entirely.

Another sigh escaped Oikawa’s lips as he tried to fall asleep as the majority of the flight had done from the start, but it only brought memories of far-too-loud laughter and bone-crushing hugs, of radiant grins after successful spikes and serene smiles late at night. His eyes snapped open before the ache in his chest had time to grow.

It had been two months of non-stop work, and _three_ months of not seeing Bokuto, and he couldn’t take it any more - he was only supposed to go New York for a week - the small time frame was why he had agreed to the job in the first place - but it had ended up snowballing into a two month project with a final fashion show in Paris. Sure, the pay, publicity and enjoyable work had been worth the time, but it certainly _hadn’t_ been worth the time away from his boyfriend. His tight schedule meant he hadn’t been able to call while Bokuto was free from his own job, and so their only communication came via texts - and even then it was mostly via Akaashi or Iwaizumi instead of Bokuto himself.

The brunet was too distracted by his moping to notice the amount of time passing, nor the plane landing. He was only roused from his internal monologue when a flight attendant tapped his shoulder to tell him the plane had been landed 15 minutes ago. Confusion was the first thing that came to mind, before the realisation hit him as he practically scrambled out of his seat to get his bag from the overhead compartment and off of the plane.

Too distracted by his lack of sleep (his own fault to be honest, but how could he sleep on a plane while the stranger next to him snored like a bear), he stumbled his way to the conveyer belt, only to be halted mid-stride by a strong pair of arms. The initial shock soon passed, as he recognized the limbs encasing him, quickly relaxing against the muscular body that belonged to his boyfriend. 

“I missed you, Kou,” the shorter boy mumbled out, turning his face back so he could finally see the man he’d missed so much for so long.

“I missed you too, Tooru,” Bokuto managed to sniffle out between small sobs, trying his best to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck, not wanting to be seen on the edge of bawling.

The couple stayed in that position for a few quiet minutes, letting Bokuto calm his ragged breathing, before Oikawa twisted in his arms and stroked the remaining tears away, “You know if I was aware that the job was going to snowball like it did I would have refused it from the start, right?”

The taller boy nodded, but remained determined to keep his face hidden away in Oikawa’s neck, too dejected to care about the stares from other passengers. Too tired to tease the owl trainer, Oikawa pulled Bokuto’s face away from his neck, forcing the taller to look directly at him, “Since we haven’t had a meal together in three _god awful_ months, and we’re both clearly too exhausted to make anything ourselves, why don’t I treat you to some yakiniku, and when we get home we can cuddle and watch whatever you like, hm?” Oikawa finished, landing a quick kiss to the tallers nose with a small smile.

Bokuto blinked in surprise for a moment before grinning, “Sounds good! Only, there’s _one_ problem with your suggestion,” he said quietly, his grin turning into a smirk that reminded Oikawa too much of Kuroo.

“Hmmm? And what could that problem possibly be?” The shorter queried, his smile naturally falling into a smirk of his own.

“What if I want more than just cuddles when we get home?” His voice barely audible as his arms loosened their grip and his hands slowly wandered down.

Oikawa simply chuckled, quickly pulling away to finally retrieve his luggage, “Oh, I’m sure I’ll be more than happy to help you out then, Koutarou~!” He sang over his shoulder, sending him a quick wink before leading the way. He wouldn’t mind what they’d end up doing that evening, so long as he got to stay by his side throughout it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka. I suck at titles, I suck at summaries and I had two beta's checking this for spelling and grammar and it's not even 1k words rip me.  
> Hit me up with your haikyuu rare pairs on tumblr @ seijoumemeteam


End file.
